Hermione's Secret
by Jamie1
Summary: This is my story. For H/H shippers, and it couldn't hurt the people who dislike Cho either... (: Erm, sidenote, this is 6 chapter long - they aren't long, but it's 6 chapters. :-D


  
  
A/N: I have already posted Hermione's Secret, but I have added my two prequels, and I have all of them together, so it's not hard to find.   
  
  


# Interesting Feelings By Jamie   


###    
"I had the weirdest dream last night." Harry said at the breakfast table, "Something to do with purple eleph-" But he stopped talking. It was her. She was so beautiful.  
"Harry?" said Hermione, "Are you okay?"  
"SHH!" replied Harry harshly, "It's her!"  
"Who?" Ron asked, confused.  
"Cho." replied Harry, "Look! She's coming over here!"  
Cho Chang was a girl that Harry had liked ever since third year, but seeing her today just made him want to do anything to make her happy, almost like she was a veela.  
"Hi Harry." Cho said, approaching the three.  
"Hi Cho." Harry said nervously, Then he gathered up his courage and asked, "Hey Cho, do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks with me this weekend?"  
"Oh! Of course I would Harry." she replied, looking surprised, "Thank you." She walked away and Harry watched her walk all the way to the Ravenclaw table.  
"Is anyone as shocked as I am?" Ron said unbelievably.  
"I am." Hermione replied, "What was that about Harry? Harry?"  
"Oh, er, what?" He hadn't been paying attention.  
Hermione then spoke very slowly and spaced out her words, "What. . . was.. . .that. . .about?"  
"Oh, well I asked Cho out." Harry replied distantly and then went back to watching her.  
"Well, we got that point, but since when do you like her?" Hermione didnÕt understand. This had just come out of nowhere.  
"I don't know, I like her." Harry answered, "I asked her to the Yule ball last year, but she was with Cedric at the time." He remembered last year, and suddenly some of his joy left his body. He still couldn't forgive himself for what had happened to Cedric.  
"Oh Harry, I'm sorry." Hermione said sympathetically, "I didn't mean to bring you down." She felt really bad for this.  
"No, it's okay. I'll be alright." He assured not only them, but himself.  
"Good, so can Ron and I spy on you at the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione asked mischievously.  
"Sure." Harry replied while throwing a biscuit at her.  
It was time for their first class of the day, History of Magic, none of them liked this schedule seeing as they had such a boring class so early in the morning.  
"Oh! I forgot my bag!" exclaimed Harry, when he got up from the table, "I'm going to run and get it, okay?" He didnÕt even wait for their answer, before bolting from the table.  
"Ron, how could I be so stupid?" Hermione asked as soon as Harry was out of earshot.  
"What did _you_ forget?" He replied.  
"Nothing, Ron I've liked Harry since the beginning of last year and I waited too long to tell him!" Hermione told Ron remorsefully.  
"You like Harry?" Ron said trying with all his might not to laugh. She was the last person he expected to like Harry.  
"Ron! You have to help me!" she said over his laughs, "There is something fishy going on here, he's never acted like this before!"  
"What do you mean? Just because he likes someone else doesn't mean something 'fishy' is going on!" He said, "Come to your senses!"   
Ron started walking away and Hermione followed. She was determined to find something on Cho. Something was going on, she could feel it, and Harry was the main target.  
  
"Look at him! He's all over her!" Hermione said watching Harry and Cho from across the Three Broomsticks, "It's disgusting!"  
Harry and Cho were on their date and Ron and Hermione were "spying" on them. Hermione had been looking for things Cho could be up to for the past two days. She had been around asking various people from Ravenclaw if they knew about any dirt on Cho. She had found nothing except the fact that she doesn't take showers very often. She had told Harry this and all he did was say how that must be what makes her smell so good.   
"Hermione! Wake up, he likes her, not you!" Ron said, "I'm sorry, but you need to realize it. Yes, I admit he's acting a bit strangely, I can't talk to him, all he does is babble about her, but he's our friend and we should respect his feelings."  
"I suppose you're right." Hermione said, depressed, "But he's supposed to be mine."   
"I'm sorry." Ron replied softly and they went back to watching Harry and Cho.   
They looked like they were having fun. Harry had sort of a dazed look on his face. He would say something every once and awhile, but didn't seem to care much about what he said. Then Cho looked at her watch, said something, kissed Harry on the cheek and left the building quickly. Hermione noticed this and bolted up to follow her.  
  
Harry sat down where Hermione had been sitting. He looked as happy as he would be if he had just been told that the Dursleys were dead.  
"She kissed me." Harry said distantly.  
"Harry, you need to come back to us." Ron said concernedly, "You're not supposed to forget about your friends."  
"What? Oh sorry, I didn't know you were talking." Harry said.  
"You know what? I hope Hermione finds what she's looking for." Ron said getting up, "In the mean time, it was nice being friends."  
At that Ron got up and walked away. Harry watched him leave and didn't really care. Why need Ron and Hermione if you have Cho? Harry began to daydream.  
  
"If we hadn't been there, he probably would have stayed all night." George Weasley was telling Ron. Harry had been too lost in his daydreaming to realize how late it was. George and Fred had been there and saw Harry and got him out of his trance.  
"Why would I care?" Ron replied harshly, "If he cares more about Cho than his friends, then he's not much of a friend."  
"Oh yeah! He's with Cho now." Fred replied proudly, "Our little boy is growing up so fast!" He and George walked away laughing.  
Ron was sitting in the common room. He had been there since he left Harry at the Three Broomsticks. He really was worried about Harry, he had began to believe Hermione. Cho must be up to something. Just then Hermione came bursting through the portrait hole.  
"Ron! I did it!" She exclaimed, holding something in her left hand.  
"What?" Ron said confused.  
"I figured out why Harry has been acting so weird!" she said ecstatic, sitting down in the chair next to Ron.  
"Well? What is it?" he asked, very interested in what she had to say.  
"Well, I followed her and she went to the carriages that take us home, and to make sure that I didn't lose her I hopped onto the back of hers. I had a pretty good grip, so I wasnÕt going to fall off." she added seeing RonÕs concerned look, "I watched her through the window in the back, she rummaged through her bag and did something, but covered herself very well, as if she knew I was watching her. When she got out of the carriage I jumped off and quietly followed her. I hid behind a rather tall bush near the entrance. _diffindo!_ I decided to make her bag split then I would use the summoning charm inconspicuously to get anything that looked suspicious. While she was swearing at her bag I saw a small bottle with blue liquid in it. _Accio!_ I brought it to me without her noticing me. I almost didn't want the bottle to be what I had come to think it was." She finished her story.  
"What had you come to think it was?" Ron asked inquisitively.  
"Just what it was" Hermione replied, while handing him the bottle in her left hand. Ron gasped.  
"I can't believe it! I mean, they say that at the beginning of the relationship it's like you're under a spell, but it's actually true in this case!" Ron exclaimed.  
This is what the bottle said:  
  
Veronica's Love Potion  
Power: 10/10  
Just what you need to get him   
wrapped around your finger  
  
"I can't believe it!" said Hermione, "This isn't allowed at Hogwarts, she could get expelled!"  
"Yeah, and look how powerful it is, it's the highest it gets!" Ron pointed out, "This is basically illegal everywhere, except France!"  
"Well, it sure explains why Harry's been acting so weird." Hermione said, "But we have to tell Dumbledore."  
"Hermione, do you have to be such a tattle-tale?" Ron whined, "Can't we just make the antidote ourselves? We were successful with the Polyjuice Potion."  
"No Ron, because if Harry decides to file a lawsuit against her for 'Magically Meddling With Non-Meddlable Emotions' then she could say that we were also illegally involved, and. . .well it's just better if we have Dumbledore deal with it." Hermione stated.  
"Can he really do that?" said Ron disbelievingly.  
"Yeah," she replied, "Come on, lets go to Dumbledore." They left the common room together off to see Dumbledore.  
  
  


# Certain Obligations  


###  "Where do you reckon we can find Dumbledore?" asked Ron, practically jogging to keep up with Hermione. "I don't suppose that Harry would be much help."   
"We could go to Professor McGonagall," replied Hermione, stopping suddenly at an intersection of the hall, "She would obviously know."   
"Yeah, but she would probably ask what we're up to. Remember last time we attempted that?" said Ron recalling the time in their first year they needed urgently to speak with Dumbledore and had run into Professor McGonagall.   
Apparently with her mind made up, Hermione turned left down the corridor toward Professor McGonagall's office. When they reached her office, they heard muffled conversation coming from the room beyond. Ron knocked on the door. The talking ended abruptly and, to Hermione and Ron's surprise, Dumbledore opened the door.   
"How may I help you Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked kindly, staring down at Hermione from his large nose.  
"Professor Dumbledore, Ron and I have discovered something rather unpleasant, involving Harry." Hermione said anxiously putting her hand in her pocket, the one containing the love potion.   
"Well then, please, step inside. Unless, Minerva, you would prefer we went to my office?" said Dumbledore turning to face Professor McGonagall.  
"No, that's quite alright," she replied taking a seat next to the fireplace. "I'm actually rather curious to what Ms. Granger has to say."  
Dumbledore, as to tell Hermione and Ron to enter, stepped back and then closed the door after them. He walked over to the chair on the other side of Professor McGonagallÕs desk. He folded his arms in front of him and said -  
"So what's this you needed to tell me?"   
"Professor, Harry has been utterly infatuated with the fifth year girl, Cho Chang." Hermione said with some sense of unease in her voice, "This seemed to come up rather abruptly with no -" Ron cut her off,  
"Well, I suspected something last year, but it all of a sudden became very extreme. He's been sort of dazed over for the past couple of days."  
"I see." said Dumbledore quietly, "Go on."  
"Well, I found all of this suspicious, so I did a little bit of 'digging' myself," Hermione was obviously trying very hard to cover up the real reason of her investigation, "And I followed her home from Hogsmeade today. I did a charm to make her bag break and spill it's contents. I then used the summoning charm to get the object I was after."  
Hermione then pulled the bottle out of her pocket and placed on Professor McGonagall's desk, in front of Dumbledore, who picked it up and examined it closely for a few minutes, frowning.  
"Well, I'm surprised you would be so meddlesome, and I have to admit that I'm slightly disappointed in you Ms. Granger." Dumbledore gravely, "But none the less, I will have to make visit to Professor Snape to get an antidote. I know that you wouldn't lie to me, so I can trust that this is true. Dear, dear, I wouldn't have expected this from Ms. Chang . . . ."  
He stood up and walked to the door, bid them "Adieu" and walked out. At this Professor McGonagall stood up and said, "Mr. Weasley, would you be so kind as to step out for one moment? I would like a private word with Ms. Granger."  
Ron nodded and walked out the door, leaving Hermione nervous and confused.  
"Hermione?" said Professor McGonagall kindly, "Is that the real reason you went after Ms. Chang?"  
Feeling that there was no use in hiding, Hermione shook her head and looked at her feet.  
Professor McGonagall smiled, "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. I'm actually surprised it didn't happen sooner. Since you're one of his best friends."  
Hermione smiled sheepishly, she felt somewhat better about the whole situation now.   
"Professor, will Cho get expelled?" Hermione asked quietly. She had now begun to feel the guilt hit her.  
"I suppose so." Professor McGonagall replied slowly, "Don't worry, you did the right thing."  
Hermione frowned, and then looked through the window in the door, she saw Ron in the hall playing with the candle on the wall, he was running his finger quickly through the flame, so as not to burn himself. He was making it go slower and slower, then too slow. He jumped back and began to suck on his finger. That was when he realized Hermione was watching, and grew red, yet still keeping his finger in his mouth. Smiling slightly, Hermione turned back to Professor McGonagall. She too, apparently, had been watching Ron, for she was chuckling.  
"Well, I suggest you assist Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing, so that Madam Pomfrey can fix that up for him." she said opening a drawer next to her right knee, "I myself will be grading the tests we took on Wednesday."  
"Thank you Professor." Hermione said once she had opened the door.  
"You're welcome Ms. Granger." She replied barely looking up at Hermione.  
Hermione closed the door and looked at Ron, who was still sucking his finger. "You are really dumb, you know that?" she said through her laughter.  
"Wha dih I do?" he said sounding offended, then he realized why she said that, and pulled his finger out, "Oh."  
"Come on, let's go find Harry." Hermione said jerking her head toward the end of the corridor.  
  
"Harry? I need to speak with you." Dumbledore had found Harry sitting on the front steps of the castle, doing absolutely nothing. Or so it appeared.  
"What?" he replied absentmindedly, "Why?"  
"Just follow me Harry." Dumbledore held out his hand to help Harry to his feet. Harry followed Dumbledore until they had reached the ever-familiar gargoyle outside of Dumbledore's office.  
"Cockroach Cluster." Dumbledore said and the gargoyle leapt aside. As they we moving up the stairs, a question came to Harry -  
"Professor Dumbledore?" he said.  
"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore replied turning to face Harry.  
"Erm, do you actually like Cockroach Clusters, or did you just come up with that?"   
"No, I had had some the day I changed it and they stood out particularly clear in my memory." he said, sounding slightly disappointed, as if he had been expecting something different.  
Harry didn't understand what was going on. This year had been going by smoothly so far, what could go wrong? They had reached the door to Dumbledore's office, and he opened in letting Harry in first. In there he saw Snape holding a small stone goblet in his left hand.   
"I've made it, Headmaster," Snape said to Dumbledore, while setting the goblet on the impressive mahogany desk. He gave Harry a quick look of disgust, "I'll be leaving now."  
"Yes, thank you Severus. Have a good afternoon." said Dumbledore as Snape walked over to the door and opened it.  
"G'bye." said Snape and he closed the door.  
"Professor, what's going on?" said Harry completely and utterly confused.  
"Am I correct in saying that you are acquainted with a young lady by the name of Cho Chang?" Dumbledore said as he sat down.  
"Oh, yeah, she sure is something . . ." he said, his mind filling with thoughts of Cho. His blissful thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Dumbledore"s voice.  
"Well, Harry," he said, looking Harry straight in the eye, "I have reason to believe that you are under the influence of a love potion."  
Harry sat their staring at Dumbledore, completely nonplussed. What was he saying? How could that be true? Cho was a good person, she would never hurt Harry.  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
"Well, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley found this in Ms. Chang's bag." he placed the small bottle filled with blue liquid on the desk. Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "This is Love Potion to the tenth power. Use of it is illegal everywhere but France, which is why France is the romance capital of the world. Love Potion is also clearly against school rules and possession of will lead to expulsion from Hogwarts."  
"It's not true, I won't believe it!" Harry said, half yelling. It couldnÕt be true, could it?  
"Well, Harry, let's see what you think once you've drunk this -" he pointed to the stone goblet, which Harry now observed, had pink liquid in it which emitting minute bubbles.  
"You want me to drink it?!" Harry exclaimed, he would be more willing to give up his Firebolt then drink anything that Snape had made for him. "Are you mental? Snape hates me, how can I trust him?"  
"Harry don't worry, I trust Snape, if Snape wanted to kill you, he would devise a better plan than doing it right under my nose." Dumbledore said, a look of faint amusement in his eyes.  
Reluctantly Harry picked up the goblet and peered inside; it looked pretty safe, and actually smelled pretty good. He closed his eyes and put the goblet to his lips. What tasted like warm liquid cotton candy poured into his mouth. Onec he'd swallowed, a very odd feeling came over him, as if someone had stuck a vacuum cleaner in his stomach and turned it on full blast. Just as Harry felt he was about to implode, the feeling stopped. Harry looked up at Dumbledore for some kind of explanation.  
"Well? What do you think?" he said softly.  
"That felt weird, what was it doing?" Harry asked him.  
"It was sucking the false emotions that came from the potion out of your body." he said as if something like this happened everyday, "Am I correct in saying you no longer have the feelings you once had for Ms. Chang?"  
Harry had to stop and think about this. Usually when he thought of Cho he felt a tingly feeling, now he felt nothing as if he were thinking of Ron or Hermione. Well maybe not as much Hermione. . . .  
"Yeah. They're gone." he said plainly, then a thought came to mind, "Professor? What will happen to Cho?"  
"Well, Harry, I'm afraid that I will have the unpleasant duty of expelling Ms. Chang from Hogwarts, she will be packed by tonight." he said stressfully, "One of the lower points of this job."  
"Is there anyway you could make an exception?" Harry said pleadingly, he didn't want to be the reason for someone getting expelled, when he himself knew how much Hogwarts meant to him.  
"Unfortunately, I can't." Dumbledore said, heaving a great sigh, "She did a bad thing, and she now must face the consequences. Which reminds me, I should go alert her of her situation."  
He stood up, as did Harry, and they walked out the door together.  
  
"Harry!" called Hermione as Harry climbed through the Portrait hole of Gryffindor tower.  
Harry walked over to Hermione and Ron, and flopped down into the chair between them.  
"What happened?" Ron asked, setting down a book he had been reading.  
Harry explained everything that happened, Ron and Hermione were both equally surprised to hear that Harry had drank the potion.  
"Are you mad?!" exclaimed Ron, "How could you do that!"  
"Well, he trusts Dumbledore, and why would Dumbledore let Harry drink it if he didn't know it was safe?" Hermione pointed out to him.  
"Yeah, Dumbledore said 'I trust Snape, if Snape wanted to kill you, he would devise a better plan than doing it right under my nose.'" Harry told them.  
"Hmm, weird that he would say that . . ." Ron said, "Do you think he meant something by it?"  
"I doubt it." Harry said. He did, it didn't seem like Dumbledore was trying to send any message across to Harry. "So, what's this I hear about you guys doing detective work?"  
"Oh, well, you know, you were acting really strange and we knew something had to be going on." said Ron nervously looking at Hermione, who looked gratefully back.  
"Yeah, well I feel emotionally drained - literally - so IÕm going to go to bed." said Harry abruptly, "G'night."  
"Good night, Harry." chimed Ron and Hermione.  
Harry got dressed into his pajamas and got into bed. It had been a very strange day, and he was rather confused. He was lying there when the anger hit. Cho had made a fool of him, all for her stupid benefit. He was suddenly wondering why he had tried to keep Dumbledore form expelling her, she certainly deserved it. Or did she? There were very few people Harry hated enough to want them deprived of the privilege of going to Hogwarts. Well, now was the time to forget about it and go on with life. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
  


# Hermione's Secret

  


###    
Harry had just woken up, and he got out of bed to get dressed and he saw that Ron was also awake.  
"Good morning." Harry said, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
"Back at you!" Ron replied, rather too good natured for his usual early morning self. "What's with you?" Harry asked imploringly.  
"Oh, nothing." He replied teasingly.  
This was starting to annoy Harry, no one is supposed to be this happy in the _morning._  
"Come on Ron, what's up?"  
"It's just Hermione ... she told me something last night." Ron said suggestively, "That's all."  
"Fine, just leave me hanging." Harry said grumpily, "I'm gonna take a shower, I didnÕt realize it was this early."  
So, as he said he would, Harry headed toward the prefect bathroom.  
  
  


Harry was in the huge bathtub thinking about what Ron said, "It's just Hermione ... she told me something last night." Weird. As Harry thought harder, he realized that Hermione had been acting somewhat weird. Oh well, he had to concentrate on that big transfiguration "pop" quiz he was having today.

  
At breakfast He, Ron, and Hermione had just sat down at the table when all the owls came in, Hedwig had nothing for Harry, but dropped by for a nibble of toast to take back with her. Ron had just taken a bite of his sausage, when he giggled rather strangely. He stopped after Hermione jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.  
"Okay, that's enough! What is going on?!" Harry said a bit loudly, "What are you hiding from me?"  
"N -Nothing," said Ron attempting very badly to hold his laughter in, "Nothing at all, right Hermione?" Ron said this as if _he_ were teasing her.  
"What about you Hermione? Are you gonna tell me? Are you?" Harry said angrily.  
"Really Harry, it's nothing, keep eating." She then continued to eat her porridge and bananas.  
"You know what? Fine, be that way! See if I care! I'm going to go study for our quiz in Transfiguration, it's a better use of time than sitting with you!" and at that Harry quickly, but clumsily got up from the table a stormed away, spilling his orange juice in the process. When he got to the doorway he looked back just in time to see Hermione slap Ron on the shoulder, looking very upset.  
  
  
That day went by quickly seeing that Harry wasn't talking to either Hermione nor Ron. He had given them an ultimatum, either they tell him what was going on or he wouldn't talk to them. He At dinner Harry was unfortunately sitting next to Colin and Dennis Creevey, who had taken advantage of him not talking to his friends by bombarding him with questions of his childhood, he wasn't listening to them though, he was too busy poking his food and watching Hermione glance at him every five minutes. He had worked up the idea in his head that Hermione liked Ron, and had told him so last night. Harry found this rather obvious seeing as they seem to be together a lot. Now, why Ron found this all so funny was another thing. Ron would normally be embarrassed about this, he was when Hannah Abbot told Ron that she liked him, but Harry guessed that was a different situation seeing as Ron didnÕt really know Hannah. But that still didnÕt explain why he found this funny. Maybe he had it all wrong, all he knew was that he was tired and that dinner was over.   
He got up from his chair and began the ascent to the Gryffindor Common room with Colin and Dennis following quickly behind him. As he was walking, Hermione was walkng with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, she kept glancing back at Harry. Typical Hermione, worried about Harry. When he had reached the common room he sat down at the chair next to the fire. Colin and Dennis had decided to leave him be, seeing as he didn't say anything at dinner, so Harry was all alone. Eventually he was the only one in the common room. He sat there for awhile staring into the fire, when he heard footsteps on the staircase. He turned around and he saw Hermione coming down, still in her robes. When she reached him she went to sit in the chair next to him, but seemed to think better of it and went for the one across from him.  
"Hi Hermione" Harry said, still looking at the fire.  
"Er- Harry? I want to tell you something." she told him.  
Harry turned to face her, "Well it's about time one of you told me."  
"Yeah, sorry about that, you see Harry, last night I told Ron something and made him promise he wouldn't tell you." She said this while picking at her fingernails, she didn't seem to want to look at him.  
"Yeess..?" Harry said, rather impatiently.  
"Harry, I-I love you." she said plainly  
Harry was speechless, out of all the things he thought about today, he did not see this one coming! He was flattered, yet he didnÕt know what to do. He didnÕt feel the same way, he saw Hermione as a buddy and nothing more. He started to panic, he had never been in this situation.  
"Ummm...I don't know what to tell you Hermione." He said finally, "Don't get me wrong, but I don't see you in that light, your my best friend and that's all, I'm sorry." and at that he got up and hurriedly went up the staircase to his dorm.   
When he got there he checked to see if Ron was asleep, he was, he could also hear Neville's snores. He laid down on his bed, not bothering to change into his pajamas. he didn't care, it didn't matter. What had just happened? Why did Hermione have to do that? Things were going to be weird between them now. He then thought about it, and how obvious it had been that she liked him. She had always helped him when he was in trouble or couldn't remember an incantation, even when they weren't friends yet in their first year. As a matter of fact she had always been there for him. Then he remembered her smile, how her face lit up every time, it made her look so pretty. She had also been really pretty at the Yule Ball, in fact she had been beautiful, in her periwinkle robes. He sighed, she always was beautiful, now that he thought about it. Then it hit him - What did he just do?! He had just turned down the girl he loved! After she confessed her love towards him!   
He bolted out of bed, not caring that he would have to go into the girl's dormitory, all he cared about right then was that he hoped he wasnÕt too late. He got to the top of the staircase and saw Hermione in the same spot as before with her face buried in her hands. Harry hurried down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he said, "Hermione? I want to tell you something." She stood up as he quickly walked over to her. As he reached her he brought his hands up to her face and kissed her. This surprised her, but she closed her eyes and put her arms around his back and moved closer towards him. Harry ran his hands through her hair and slid his hands down to her lower back and pulled her as close to him as he could get her. They kissed for awhile and then it gradually became slower and their lips finally separated.   
Then Harry hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I love you too, Hermione." 

# What Myrtle Knows

  


###    
"Harry? Harry? Wake up! Harry!" Ron was saying persistently in a hushed voice.  
"Huh..?" Harry said, opening his eyes, very puzzled, "What's up?" He looked around and saw that he was still in the Gryffindor common room. He looked down and saw a sleeping Hermione on his chest. He remembered what happened last night and yawned contentedly and closed his eyes again.  
"Harry, you apparently were out here all night. You should get up before someone sees you like this, and thinks that something bad went on-" Ron was saying, when he stopped abruptly as he looked up to the top of the staircase, "Oh! Good morning Parvati! My, you're looking splendid this morning!"  
Parvati Patil, who was in a brilliant pink nightgown and her hair in what seemed to be matching curlers, said, "Shut up. Where's Hermione? She never came up last-" She too stopped abruptly when she focused in on the scene in front of Ron, "Is that Hermione? What happened here?" She said rushing down the stairs.  
"I have yet to figure that out." replied Ron, "Harry! Hermione! Get up!"  
"MMrmph?" replied Hermione.   
"Hermione! What have you been doing?" said a very confused Parvati.  
"What are you talking about?" said Hermione. But she looked around and she realized where she was and what happened and said, "What time is it?" She got out of Harry's lap, and looked at Harry.  
"ItÕs almost six oÕclock." said Harry looking at his watch, he seemed to be more awake now. "Now, why are you waking us up so early? It's a Saturday!" Hermione said plopping down into a chair nearby.  
"Well, Hermione, we were both wondering why neither one of you didn't come up to the room last night after dinner." said Ron, stating the evidence, "And when we come down here and see you sleeping on Harry, we start to wonder what exactly you guys did last night."  
"Yeah." chimed Parvati.  
"Well, why donÕt you let your imagination soar until a more reasonable hour, then weÕll talk!" Harry said sarcastically, "May I escort you to the top the stairs Hermione?"  
Hermione stood up and grabbed his hand and they walked to the top of the stairs, and at the top they did something that made Parvati gasp. Harry leant over and kissed Hermione on the cheek, and they departed.  
  
  
By noon the news that something happened in the common room between Harry and Hermione had traveled fast throughout Gryffindor. They had both been silent about the subject so far the whole morning, most of it they had been sleeping. They had pretty much slept through the morning when Harry woke up to see Ron standing at his bedside obviously waiting for him to wake up.  
"What are you doing?" said Harry rubbing his eyes.  
"I'm waiting for your explanation." replied Ron plainly.  
"Ugh, I need to talk to Hermione first." Harry got out of bed, he had no need to change, because he had slept in his clothes. He grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and rushed out of the dorm leaving Ron in the same spot and rather annoyed. Harry reached the common room and saw Hermione, obviously waiting for him, pacing the bottom step of the stairs. He noticed how pretty she looked with sun rays coming through the windows onto her face.   
"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Harry! What took you so long?" she said running up the stairs and met Harry halfway.  
"I was sleeping." replied Harry, suddenly in a good mood, "Good morning!"   
Hermione flashed a beautiful smile, "You too!" She responded, going slightly pink.  
At that point Harry realized that pretty much the whole common room was staring at the two of them, Hermione turned around. "What should we say?" he whispered into her ear.  
"I don't really know." she whispered back, in a laughing tone of voice.  
"Well, just imagine all of them in their nickers." Harry said jokingly.  
"Don't worry, I already am." Hermione looked at him and smiled that smile again, it made Harry's inside do a couple flips.  
"You are so pretty." Harry said looking into her eyes. Hermione went that familiar shade of magenta and said, "Come on." and took his hand and descended down the stairs and off went to lunch.  
  
  
"Come on! Tell me now, please!" pleaded Ron at the lunch table.  
"See? Now you know how I felt." Harry said, nudging Hermione with his shoulder.  
"Don't worry Ron, we'll tell you everything after lunch." Hermione said picking up her turkey and mustard sandwich.  
Harry smiled and looked down the table and saw George Weasley give him a full hearted wink. Harry's eyes lingered, confused, and he looked at Hermione as she chewed her sandwich.  
"Whah?" Hermione said, as she noticed Harry staring at her with an amused look on his face. Harry laughed and she playfully pushed him and went back to eating her sandwich.  
  
  
"Are you gonna tell me now?" Ron said impatiently, as they entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
"WhoÕs there?" said a familiar voice from the last stall. Moaning Myrtle came out and a look of joyful surprise came over her face. "Oh, hello, Harry! How have you been?"  
"Fine Myrtle, and you?" replied Harry.  
"Not any better than youÕll ever see me, thank you." Myrtle said in a very dignified tone of voice.  
"Well, thatÕs, er, nice." said Ron, who obviously didnÕt know what to say to that odd remark. "Now, come on you two, TELL ME!" "Fine." said Hermione, "You know how I told you two nights ago how, you know, I liked Harry?"  
"Yeah...?" replied Ron.  
"Well, I took your advice last night and I told him, and-" said Hermione until Harry cut her off.  
"And I had no clue what to do. Here she was my best friend, telling me her deepest feelings, and I get up and walk away." said Harry with a regretful tone.  
"Why?" asked Ron.  
"Because I didnÕt know what to do. I didnÕt think I felt the same way, until I lied down in my bed and thought about it and realized how in love I actually was with her." Harry smiled and looked and Hermione, who blushed a deep crimson and smiled back.  
"What is all this lovey-dovey rubbish?" exclaimed Myrtle.  
"Stay out of this Myrtle!" yelled Harry, she had ruined the moment.  
"Well, excusez-moi!" exclaimed Myrtle, and at that she sped out of the bathroom and into the hall.  
"Uh oh, what is she going to do?" asked Ron, ÒIs she going to tell everybody?"  
Hermione and Harry looked at each other, They already had enough rumors going around for another one to start. They ran out of the bathroom, into the hall, after Myrtle.  


# Harry's Conflicts

  


###    
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had reached the Great Hall where most of the school was. Myrtle, who looked really mad, flew above the whole crowd and cleared her throat. Everyone looked up. "Hello everyone, I'm Myrtle. Now I have an announcement for you, my buddy Harry Potter is in _love _with Hermione Granger!" She said this all very quickly, and then looked down and scowled at Harry.  
There was a loud rush of murmurs over the crowd when they heard this news. They had heard rumors, but they didnÕt think they were true.  
"Is this true Potter?" Draco Malfoy appeared out of the crowd with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. "You and Mudblood Granger are _in love?_" He fluttered his eyelashes as he said this.  
At this comment Harry made a violent move at Malfoy. Ron attempted to stop Harry, but he was too slow. Harry jumped on Malfoy making him fall backwards onto the marble floor. Harry was on Malfoy holding him down on the floor by pinning his shoulders to the ground.  
"Oh? Potter, did that make you mad? Aye? did it?" Malfoy said teasingly up at Harry, "Did it make _you_ mad, mudblood?" He directed this comment towards Hermione who looked deeply insulted.  
"STOP IT!" yelled Harry, slamming Malfoy's back on the ground.  
"Get off me _orphan!"_ said Malfoy as he attempted to get Harry off him, but Harry slammed his shoulders back on the floor.  
"Take it back!" he yelled. "TAKE IT BACK!"  
"No! Now GET OFF ME!" Malfoy said again, but this time he didnÕt attempt to get back up.  
"Not until you take it back!" Harry yelled.  
"Harry please, just let it go!" cried Hermione.  
"No Hermione! It's gotten personal." Harry replied.  
"Crabbe, Goyle! Get this _orphan_ off of me!" Malfoy screamed, very frustrated indeed.  
At that both Crabbe and Goyle grabbed HarryÕs arm and lifted him off Malfoy with the most of ease and threw him at Ron and Hermione. Harry got up and ran his fingers through his hair. He stormed out of the hall towards the Gryffindor Common-room, trying to block out the laughing of the Slytherins behind him.  
Harry skipped dinner. He was lying in his bed completely under the covers. The only thing he could think about was what Malfoy had called him, _"orphan"_ that was below his normal low. Harry just wanted to be normal, with parents. Hot tears collected in his eyes, but he did his best to keep them from falling. Crying wasnÕt going to solve anything. His parents were dead and were gonna stay that way forever, so he might as well get over it, right? "ThatÕs easier to say than to do." Harry said to himself as he let the tears fall. He just wanted to disappear to some place where he could be all by himself for as long as he wanted.  
It was dark now and dinner was obviously over, Ron walked in.  
"Harry, are you awake?" Harry didnÕt respond, he didn't feel like talking right now. He heard Ron walk out. He laid there for what seemed like 5 seconds, when he heard someone else walk in. They tip-toed to his bedside.  
"Harry, I know your awake." Hermione whispered.  
"Hermione, your not supposed to be in here." Harry whispered back, emerging from under the covers.  
"Listen Harry, you need to forget about Malfoy." she said as she noticed Harry's glistening eyes. "He's a horrible person, and this is exactly what he wanted to happen."  
"Hermione, you don't understand." Harry said, his voice wavering, "You know what it's like to have parents."  
Then Hermione leaned over and hugged him, and then did something Harry wasn't expecting, she started to cry herself. Harry sat up and put his arm around her. They stayed there for awhile, Hermione stood up.   
"I should go." she said wiping her eyes.  
"All right." said Harry. He got up and gave her a kiss and watched her walk out the door. He sighed and realized he felt a lot better. He changed into his pajamas and went to sleep.  
Harry woke up early the next morning. It was a Sunday, so he put on his robe and went down to the common-room where he could sit next to the fire and watch the sunrise. He walked down the stairs and sat in the seat that was close to the window and the fire. As the sun came up he thought about Hermione. "WouldnÕt that be great if she were here?" he asked himself. He closed his eyes and thought about her being in his arms and how good she smelled....  
He then smelled something good. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione holding a plate full of steaming sausages.  
"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you, so I brought you back some sausage." she said kindly.  
"Thank you." Harry took the plate and looked at his watch, it was half past eleven already.  
"What time were you out here?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Harry.  
"Oh, I didn't look at my watch, but I came down here to watch the sunrise, so pretty early." He said yawning. Hermione smiled, "Well you better get dressed if we donÕt want to be late."  
"For what?" Harry said inquisitively.  
"Hogsmeade!" She said jumping to her feet. She extended her arm and helped Harry to his feet. He kissed her on the cheek and ran up to his dormitory.  
"Three butterbeers please." Ron asked Madam Rosmerta.  
The three of them walked over to their usual table and sat down and waited for their drinks to come.  
"So, how're you doing Harry?" said Ron, looking slightly worried.  
"I'm fine, why?" Harry replied, sort of confused, He then understood what Ron was asking and said, "Oh, yeah, that."  
"Oh Ron, why did you have to go and remind him? He had forgotten all about it 'till now!" complained Hermione.  
"That's all right Hermione, I'm okay." Harry said reassuringly.  
"So, are you going to _clock_ Malfoy when he least expects it? That'd be a sight worth seeing!" Ron said enthusiastically, "I'll hold him down!"  
"Nah, just leave it Ron, okay?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, okay." Ron said disappointed.  
Just then, none other than Malfoy and his gang walked into the three broomsticks and immediately spotted Harry. They advanced towards their table and stopped right behind Harry. He turned around.  
"So, howÕs it going _orphan?" _sneered Malfoy cruelly, "Hope you werenÕt up too late crying."  
Harry had nothing to say, for once in his life he didnÕt know what to say to Malfoy. He just sat there staring up at the three ugly faces looking down at him. He couldnÕt contain his anger, and before he could stop himself, he had punched Malfoy right on the nose.  
"You... you-" Malfoy then called Harry something that made Hermione lunge for Malfoy herself, but Ron got a hold of her knowing it wouldn't have done much good.  
Malfoy stood up and lifted his sleeve to a bloody nose, and walked quickly towards the exit of The Three Broomsticks with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind him. But as he reached the door he yelled, "You had better watch your back Potter!" and left the building.  
Harry looked at Ron who shrugged, and then looked at Hermione who was mopping up the butterbeer she had spilled. He didn't think of this as much of a threat and went to get some more napkins.  
  


# Hermione

  


###  "What do you reckon Malfoy was getting at today?" Harry said lying in bed later that night.  
"Oh, it's nothing Harry." Ron reassured Harry, "He was just bluffing, but by the way, congratulations on that hit!"  
"Gee, thanks." Harry said with a grin. He was pretty happy with himself. It was a pretty good hit, wasn't it? He thought to himself. But was Malfoy serious? Since he could do magic, imagine what he could actually do to Harry. He had to get to Malfoy first.  
  
"Oh Harry, Do you really think it's a good idea?" Hermione said at breakfast, "I mean you've already caused enough trouble, haven't you?"  
"No, that's the point." He said, then he kissed her on the cheek.  
"Well, at least let me help plan, since you both are stupid, you're going to need my help to think up ideas." she said, smiling.  
"Well, okay, if you must." said Ron reluctantly, "But you can't get all 'goody-two-shoes' on us."  
"Me? 'Goody-two-shoes?' you must be thinking of some other Hermione!" Hermione said with fake disbelief.  
"What are you guys up to?" Ginny said. She had been sitting behind a tall pitcher of milk and a stack of pancakes.  
"Nothing, Ginny." Hermione replied, moving the pancakes so that they could see her.  
"Well, I heard that you're planning on doing something to someone." she said, as if trying to black mail them.  
"So? What does that matter?" Ron said, showing no consideration for his little sister.  
"Well, you should tell me what your up to, or I'll tell Professor McGonagall." she said threateningly.  
"Come on Ginny, please don't." Harry asked her, "It's a private matter, and we didn't know you were listening."  
"Okay." Ginny replied, blushing. She got up and walked away.  
"That was, er, weird." Harry said disbelievingly.  
"Well, it was, but what does it matter?" Ron said serving himself more pancakes, "We don't have to worry about her telling anyone anymore."  
"Yeah, well I think she likes you Harry." Hermione said rather disgruntled.  
"What? Hermione, you're crazy." Harry said, not wanting to believe it.  
"You know, that does make sense, Hermione." said Ron, "I donÕt know why I didn't notice it before."  
"Come on, cut it out!" said Harry annoyed, "She doesn't like me! She's too young."  
"Whatever, It's time for Transfiguration." Hermione pointed out to the two of them.  
Harry grabbed his bag and put his arm around Hermione and they walked out the hall.  
  
Later that evening, in the common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room playing chess when Hermione exclaimed, "I've got it!"  
"What do you got?" asked Ron, not even looking up.  
"We shouldn't do anything to Malfoy, we need to wait until he attacks us," She said excitedly, but seeing the looks on their faces she added, "That way we'd get in less trouble for getting back at him with the Bad Dream curse."  
"Hermione!Ó exclaimed Harry, "That's great, I never would have thought of that!"  
"But isnÕt that illegal?" asked Ron, looking weary about the whole, not getting to attack Malfoy idea.  
"Only _Kakosoneiro Totalus_." she said reassuringly, "We'd probably use _Kakosoneiro Mikros_. Depending on what he does. In that case we would only go as far as to use _Kakosoneiro Meso_. Which is medium."  
"Great!" Harry said happily, "I actually can't wait till he does something!"  
"Harry, don't go hoping he will now, and you don't even know how to do it yet." Hermione said strictly. She wrote the incantation on a piece of parchment and told him how to pronounce it.  
  
It was half past ten, about an hour since they started practicing, Ron had left quite a while ago to catch up with Dean and Seamus. Hermione was still trying to get Harry to correctly cast the spell, he was supposed to make a yellow blast come from his wand, but the reason he couldnÕt get it was because he wasn't listening. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he thought she might get mad because he wasn't listening. She kept touching his arm so that he kept it up correctly, and kept whispering in his ear. She is so evil he thought, he didnÕt know how much longer he could last, the lights were dimming and everyone had left to go to bed. Hermione smelled so good, just like vanilla and raspberries. . . .  
"Harry?" her voice rang beautifully through his thoughts, "Harry, are you even paying attention?"  
"Hermione, I donÕt care right now," Harry said, staring straight into her eyes, "All I want to do is kiss you."  
"Well, damn it, I've been waiting!" She said with a grin on her face.  
Harry grabbed Hermione by the waist and kissed her. It was as if fireworks had gone off at that precise moment. There was this funny feeling in his stomach, that was tingly and numb. It felt weird, but Harry did not want it to leave. He could go to the ends of time, and he would never, ever want to let her go, keep her like this forever, never ceasing. He didn't need anything in life but this reassurance that she would be there, always there. Harry was shaking, his heart beating fast, and very aware of the fact that they were all alone. He broke away gently and kissed her neck. It was so soft and warm, Harry then became aware that Hermione was breathing heavily. As he kissed her neck, he held her closer bringing one hand up to her upper back. He could feel her heart, it was beating as fast as his own. He starting making his way back to her lips, kissing her upper neck, then her cheek, and her chin. He reached those soft and tender lips again. He kissed her with more love than he ever knew he contained, but then Harry realized how easily he could go too far. He began to slow down until their lips were barely touching. He pulled his lips away, and placed his forehead on hers, their eyes still closed.   
"I love you so much, Hermione." He whispered, almost silently.  
"I love you too." Her voice was shaky.  
Harry hugged her and held her close to him, too worried he would lose her to let go.  



End file.
